Graceful Black
by mebassett99
Summary: Ava Gratia Nigrum, or in other words an orphan who has a monster of a father and a dead mother. On top of this she is a strain and is the apparent best friend of Dresden, Who drags her out of a relativly normal life to become the black king. How will her life change from then on. Read to find out
1. Birth of the Black King

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Black King**

Just a normal day in Shizume city or that was until I met Dresden. She gifted me a power, the power of the black king. I was just sitting in my apartment that I shared with my best friend Tory. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ava gratia nigrum, I'm nineteen years old and even though I shouldn't, I drink anyways, I have an extremely high tolerance. I have a triple black belt in martial arts and always have at least one dagger on me. I also am highly capable of shooting whether it be a bow and arrow or a gun, most of the time it's a gun. I wasn't born normal though I was born a strain though my powers aren't offensive, I'm a healer. I have a fear of hospitals, I'm also a vegetarian and I can't do sarcasm to save my life. Onto my look, I am 5'3 with black hair that ends at my butt, I dyed the tips red, I usually wear a black skirt that ends just below the knees with an ACDC band shirt with my ever present black sneakers. I also have a crazy amount of piercings in my right ear, five to be exact and a belly ring, you will also never catch me without a gun holster strapped to my leg. Now as I said before I was just sitting in my apartment when all of a sudden I'm falling off of the gold tower.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" That is me currently screaming for my life when this girl with pink hair shows up. "Hi Ava. my name is Dresden and were going to be the best of friends!" She says this with a cheery smile, "That's great and all...But could you maybe...stop me from dying...Please!" Dresden reaches out her hand and I take it. All of a sudden I'm halfway across town with a gigantic black sword above me. "What just happened?" Dresden just giggles and says, "I made you a king. Now you share my power, isn't that great!" I can only gape and question, "But why me?" She just giggles again, "Because you deserve the power of the black king. You have a light in your heart to combat the shadows." I can only sigh and look at her, "I'm going to take a guess and say I have power over shadows." She smiles innocently and says, "You are also immortal. Just like me." I can only gape at her. Shocked, I can't even speak so she continues, "All you have to do is learn to control your powers."

I then have a question for her, "Will this affect my powers as a strain? I mean I like being able to help people and I really don't like hospitals." She shakes her head and says, "No, they will not affect your healing abilities. Why do you hate hospitals though?" I just sigh, "I saw my mother die in a hospital, because the doctors killed her...Her last request was for me not to lose my smile, she also left me enough money so that I would never have to work again in my life." She only smiles and hugs me.

"What about your father?" my face darkens immediately and say with all seriousness, "I want nothing to do with that man. If you've never seen a monster before then you've never met my father...He got my mother pregnant and left her for dead. He didn't even bother to find me and only wanted me if I could be of use to him." After that fun moment down memory lane dresden smiles at me, "I have to go now, I may be strong but the gold king has a certain amount of power over me. Goodbye Ava. I hope to see you again soon." I sigh at her easy going attitude and sit down and start to meditate hoping to reign in my power.

I feel a cold wash over me and all of a sudden see a dark nothingness. Concentrating I see a light and go toward it, next thing I know I'm home and Tory is standing over me. I just realized I never introduced her, she is older than me by one year and the only person I know who is shorter than me. She's an even 5 feet, she has blonde hair with white highlights and constantly talks like she's on a sugar high. She wears white clothes all the time. I swear to you she's obsessed with the color, everything she owns is white. White shirt with a violin on it, white skinny jeans and white sneakers. I have reason to believe she also owns an ACDC shirt but I've never seen it in my life. Back to the story.

"Are you alright Ava. You were gone all of a sudden then you just came back." I look at my arm and see a black aura around myself and sigh, "Well I have a new friend apparently…" I go to explain and when I'm done Tory says, "Make me part of your clan." I can only look at her and say, "Are you sure. There's no turning back once you join." She only nods. I take her hand and the symbol that comes to mind is one that reminded me of alchemy **(An:It's cover picture)**. I look at her proudly and say, "You are now apart of the Black clan. We dwell in the shadows, taking those in that have had troubled lives, helping those who need it and healing others. We are the beginning of the black clan, as my name states we are graceful black." I don't even know where those words came from. They just sounded right though.

* * *

"Now that that's out of the way we have to find a new place to live and I know just the place." I take out a map and point to the spot, "Here, a three story house with balconies and a wrap around porch...I have more than enough money to afford it and we can get new members too." Tory nods and says, "But how do you know about this place." I look at her and smirk, "Where do you think Dresden took me after giving me my powers." Then we hear a scream from outside.

We rush down and see a boy and a girl being harassed by some thugs. Jumping in front of them to take a hit, I then grab a his wrist and flip him into a wall. Dodging another hit I another guy on the back of the neck causing him to join his friend. I look up and see Tory had dealt with the other two so I go over to the kids.

"Hey you two are safe now." I say in a gentle voice, "You don't have to be scared now what are your names?" Now that I finally get a good look at these two they looked like twins, brother and sister. They both have the same sky blue eyes and brown hair. Then the boy steps forward, "My name is toma and this is my sister Rosa." I smile at her, "Hello Rosa my name is Ava. Can you tell me where your parents are." to my surprise she hugs me and says, "Mommy and Daddy didn't want me...They said I shouldn't exist." My eyes widen and I hug her tightly. Toma comes to hug me as well an I start comforting them. "Everyone has a purpose in life...Tell you what I can be your new mommy if you want. You can even live with me." They instantly light up and smile, "Really! Rosa did you hear we can stay with her."

"Now let's get some food in you shall we." They smile and Tory comes over. "Hi Rosa, Toma you can call me Aunt Tory if you want." She then turns to me, "Seems like we might have to buy that house sooner than we thought." I laugh and nod at her. This is a new life, something I never expected to happen, I even became a King. Little did I know after I got settled in as a king I would meet someone that would change my life forever.


	2. The house

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter as this is more of a filler. I hope you enjoy** _ **'Graceful Black'**_

 **Chapter 2: The house**

About a month later, after I officially adopted Rosa and Toma, I bought the house. It had a huge backyard with an inground pool and a playset. The house itself was white but it had black shudders and detailing and a white picket fence with a big wrap around porch. The inside had a huge kitchen and I swear Tory had sparkles floating around her when she saw it, I should have mentioned it earlier but she is the resident chef while I handle the baking.

The living room is huge as well and is connected to the Kitchen. We even have a dining room and a game room in the basement. There are a total of ten bedrooms with two sets of complementary bunk beds in each, the last owners didn't want them so they're ours now, with four full baths and two half baths. Then I found an office on the first floor and immediately claimed it as my own, or as Tory put it "A king should have their own personal space."

Tory was the one who found the furniture in the attic so we cleaned it and decided to use it. We found a couch with a few lamps and a dining room table. Along with a desk for my new office and a bunch of sheets and towels. Then I got a brilliant idea, "Tory we should start an orphanage. You know taking in kids and such, of course we'd have to get government approval but we have the room."

"That's a great idea I'll go draw up some paperwork and submit it…Now that I think about it other kings help the city in a way, this could be our way." I can only smile at her and say, "We can let them live here until they graduate highschool then after we can offer them a spot in the clan. Or they can simply move on and start their own lives...what do you think?" After that little conversation she was planning things while I went to my office to draw up some other necessary paperwork. I planned on enrolling Rosa and Toma in school. This is the beginning of something great.

* * *

A few weeks later we were approved to start the orphanage. During that time we gained new members as well, A twenty year old boy named Taylor and an eighteen year old girl named Jade. Both supported this cause with fervor. During this time I also received all of my inheritance, turns out the nigrum family had some stock with certain companies, as well as having Rosa and Toma start school.

We also had a lot of kids come in. It was overflow from the other orphanages in town. It was a lot of older kids that we immediately enrolled in school. Our days were filled with homework. Bedtime, multitasking and my duties as a king. Dresden visited every now and then, asking how things were. Today was different though, we were going on a trip to the beach to celebrate the end of the school year.

"Ok. The rules are as follows older kids watch our for the younger ones, do not get in any trouble with the lifeguards, when dinner is called you eat, stay within sight of one of the adults and don't disturb the other beach goers. Is this understood?" I hear a chorus of yes's and they make a break for the beach. It may have been fate that we were there the same day as those people because I don't believe in coincidences.


	3. Not so Ordinary Beach Day

**Chapter** **3** : **Not** **so** **ordinary** **beach** **day**

I was sitting on the beach watching some kids play in the water when I hear a volleyball coming at me. Now most people wouldn't have been able to hit it but I'm not most people. I get up and turn around hitting it back surprising the players. Then they start gaping with the exception of three others. One is a guy smoking a cigarette and one was blushing like crazy and the other has red hair and is staring at me strangely. I just shrug and turn around going to help Tory with dinner while Taylor takes my spot and Jade goes to build a sand castle with the other kids.

* * *

"How did she do that? No one hits kings serves." Says Tatara. Then Kusanagi just chuckles, "There's something special about her. That's for sure what do you think Makoto?" said man just stares at the girl who is currently helping cook. "Yeah." Kusanagi just looks in the same direction, "She runs the orphanage in that big house just outside our territory. I believe it's called graceful black orphanage. From what I hear they take in anyone really." Yata who is still blushing says, "I don't know. She kinda reminds me of Mr. Makoto."

"Really, how does she remind you of king?" says Tatara. Still blushing Yata says, "She has that same air of power. Almost like she's a king herself." This earns some curious looks from the others, "I'll look into it if you want. Mikoto what do you think?" Kusanagi looks in Makoto's direction, "She's strong."

* * *

I was helping Tory grill some meat and vegetables when I feel someone staring at me. I turn around and it's the guy with the red hair I simply raise an eyebrow in question and look away. That was my first mistake, Tory was smirking at me, "So who is it?" I look at her like she's crazy then promptly glare at her. "They may have been staring because of my bathing suit, ya know." I was wearing a black string bikini and cute black boy short swim bottoms with my hair in a ponytail and black sunglasses on.

"I have to admit you do look hot in that." I start blushing and throw a skewer at her. "Why don't you just become a lesbian for all I care!" She dodges and starts laughing at my expense. Tory was wearing a white tankini and a set of white sunglasses. When she calms down enough she looks at the food, "Alright, it's done and if I'm not mistaken you have an errand for Taylor to run." I smirk at that thought, "After dinner. I don't want to deprive him of his needed sustenance." This causes us to break out in another bout of laughter.

I sigh and turn to the water where the kids were playing with a beachball. "KIDS. FOODS DONE!" Then the stampede happens. In less than five minutes a majority of the food is gone, I then hear Taylor groaning about not getting any food. I decide it's a good time to send him on a little errand. "Taylor can you make a run to the store for me please." I give him an innocent smile causing him to pale a little. "Can you go get some ice cream please. For the kids." He just sighs and grabs the car keys, muttering about manipulative girls and how scary they can be. This made me, Tory and Jade break out in laughter. "That was great. He was so scared, I thought he would pee his pants!" says Jade.

After we had calmed down I noticed one of the guys from earlier coming over here, If I remember it's cigarette guy. "Hi sorry to bother you lovely ladies but were doing fireworks soon and we're wondering if you wanted to watch?" I raise my eyebrow in question because I can sense the power of a clansmen from him, " Isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first?" He smiles and chuckles, "My name is Kusanagi Izumo." I smile softly and say, "I'm Ava and the answer would be yes to the fireworks. That is if you don't mind a lot of kids."

"It's fine, we have Anna and I'm sure she would love to meet some people her own age." I chuckle at his words bidding him farewell as I go to tell the others of this latest development

* * *

After Taylor comes back with the Ice cream and the kids have eaten I turn to the three recently graduated students, Blair, Rictor and Freddy. "Okay you three I want to have a chat with you later after everyone else is in bed. Understand." They just nod and go back to whatever they were doing. Sooner than I like It's time for fireworks and I see the guys from earlier come over.

They brought a ton of sparklers and the kind of fireworks you shoot in the air. I hear Jade mutter, "That's a lot of sparklers. Who needs that many in the first place." I elbow her in the side, "Don't be rude Jade." she just sighs and grumbles. Then Izumo says, "It's time for introductions. This is Tatara, Yata, Saruhiko, Mikoto and Anna." He points to each in turn. I smile and say, "I'm Ava and the girl standing next to me is Jade. The one by the grill is Tory and the guy is Taylor. It's nice to meet you."

After greetings I turn to see if Tory lit the fire yet. But she's ogling Izumo so I walk over, "Watcha lookin at?" She starts blushing so hard tomatoes are put to shame. "N-n-nothing. Just lighting the fire!" I shake my head at the developing crush and go to wrangle the kids. "Alright kids don't poke people with the sparklers. That includes Taylor." I hear some groans and a sound of protest from Taylor.

Someone tugs at my black cover-up and I look to see Anna. "You have a pretty black." I look at her wide eyed and crouch down, "You can see my aura!" She only nods and moves to get on my back. I just smile and say, "Would you mind keeping my aura a secret. I don't want the kids to become a target." She smiles and nods waving to the others. As they light the fireworks and sparklers.

* * *

When we left the beach carrying sleeping kids and herding the rest toward the vans I get in the passenger side and Tory gets in the driver's side. I look at the beach thinking about the red clan and my eyes widen in realization, they suspect something but they don't know what. If they can stay ignorant a little while longer I can remain in hiding and not make the children a target. Tory glances at me in the mirror worried, "Are you alright? You seem worried about something" I look out the window and watch the houses go by. "The reds are suspicious or they at least suspect we're not normal." We stop at a red light and Tory turns toward me, "If they figure it out the Kids would become a target...But it might not be all that bad...we act from the shadows and it might be time to come out of the shadows." I just look out the window as the light changes from red to green.

Back at the house we had put kids to bed and herded the one's that didn't fall asleep up to their beds so they can sleep. I come down and Blair, Freddy and Rictor are sitting on the couch waiting for me, "I have not been completely truthful with you three. We are not just an orphanage." I get some weird looks as Tory, Jade and Taylor sit next to me. "Do you three know about the king's?" They shake their heads so I start to explain. "A king is someone who was gifted a power by the dresden slate. A powerful metal slab that seems to be a rock at first but is actually a conscious person." I pause remembering dresden and her antics.

"We help Shizume city in some way. But we do not work alone...A king can gift a portion of their power on someone if they so choose and those people are clansmen." They just stare at me when Blair speaks up, "What does this have to do with us?" I sigh and look at them sternly. "If you so choose you can leave and forget you ever heard any of this. Or you can join the black clan. It is your choice in the end, we can't influence you in any way."

Blair stands up and walks over to me, "What do I have to do?" I smile when Freddy comes over too. "I'm in." They look at Rictor and I can see the indecisiveness in his eyes. "I like the idea of helping the city in some sort of way but my life here is over. I have to move on." I look at him, "Then you can stay in the orphanage until you get a place of your own. But after I'm done with these two could you stay. I may be able to help you more than you think." He nods and sits down.

"Now I'll explain more tomorrow but for now...just shake my hand." They look at me wide eyed but Freddy steps forward and takes my hand. I feel the black aura accepting him. I let go of his hand and Blair steps forward and I repeat the process. After adding two members to the black clan I send them to bed and the others leave too. I turn to Rictor. "You may not have been here long but I know what you're good at. I suggest you join a different clan."

"What do you mean different clan? I thought it was just the black clan?" I laugh a little and smile. "Of course. Seven others to be exact. Silver, Gold, Red, Blue Green, Gray, Yellow. In that order and seeing as the black clan is not exactly known we don't have a ranking so we are a wildcard." He nods, "Alright so which clan do you think I should join?" I look at him in a way I would to discuss business, "The Red clan. They generally take our drug dealers and the like working on making the streets safer by keeping a watch on the underground. From what my informant tells me they tend to get into a lot of trouble and tight spots. They also have a bit of a rivalry with the blue clan, Scepter4, for some reason. In the end it's your choice so I don't blame you if you say no."

He looks down for a few minutes thinking about what I just said, "You really think I would do good there?" I laugh a little bit. "Yes, I've seen your skills and I know you are a double black belt and are rather good at wielding a katana. You would fit right in." He nods and I see resolve in his eyes, "Alright, how can I find them?" I smile a bit, "They call themselves HOMRA to the public. If I remember correctly we're just on the edge of their territory which means the bar they meet at isn't that far away. I can show you tomorrow since the kids have to pack and the others can take care of that." He nods, "I would like that...thank you." I hug him and he just hugs me right back, "Now off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow!"


	4. Good-bye and Hospital Scare

**Chapter 4: Good-bye and Hospital Scare**

The next morning at breakfast I'm watching the kids eat. I stand up and the everyone looks at me, "As of today we are saying goodbye to a friend here at the orphanage, Rictor will be leaving us but until he finds a place to stay will have lodgings here...On a happier note I want all of you to pack and get ready to leave for summer camp, the buses will be here to get you after lunch and no Kyle you can't skip out you will get on the bus with the others...Blair, Freddy you two aren't going due to some legal issues we have to resolve. I want you to remain here." They all nod and a majority of the kids go to pack and a few stay to finish their breakfast or have another helping.

I turn to my clansman, "can you guys help the kids pack. I have to take Rictor over to HOMRA this morning and then get Blair and Freddy to sign some papers." They nod and Taylor leaves with Jade to help with packing while Tory looks at me in all seriousness. "Remember what I said. It may be time for us to come out of the shadows, now would be a good time too with the kids at camp for the next couple of months." I look at her and smile. "You may be right after all. Go help with packing and make Taylor do all of the heavy lifting. We'll call it a good excuse to get him shirtless." We laugh so I grab my purse and put it on so I'm wearing it crossbody. My shoes are still in my room so I go and grab them while dodging screaming kids.

I get to my room that I decked out in black and put another desk there for my personal projects. I grab my black sneakers and put them on along with putting some guns in my holsters. Going back to the first floor I see Rictor waiting for me so we can leave. "C'mon we need to leave before I'm dragged into some problem...and don't be so nervous they'll love you." he nods but doesn't say anything until we're within a block of the place.

"What if I don't get in or worse they don't even give me a chance!" I sigh and pull him into a hug. "Relax and breathe." He does that and I pull back and look at him square in the face, "You'll do fine. Remember all it takes is thirty seconds of courage to achieve your dreams...and if they don't accept you you'll always have a home with the black clan." We continue walking until I see it and point it out to him. "That's it. Now I want you to come visit as much as you can or at least call me so I know you're ok. I'm still listed as your emergency contact so if you're in the hospital I'll know...good luck!" He looks at me for a brief second before hugging me. "Thanks mum. For everything." I hear so much sincerity in his voice I smile softly and return the hug. " If you ever need anything I'm only a phone call away." He smiles and disappears into the bar so I leave to go help Tory with corralling the kids.

* * *

A rather quiet day in the bar when the door opens and a guy with brown hair opens the door and steps in. He stops to look around noticing the guys from the beach at the bar. The one with sunglasses and another who was drawing in a notebook.

Kusanagi was wiping down his bar when he heard the door open and looked up. "Sorry we don't serve minors." The guy just smiles nervously, "I wanted to join HOMRA actually."

Kusanagi raises an eyebrow and Tatara looks up, "Ok. Why do you want to join?" it's a question they ask anyone who comes to join.

"I want to help protect the city. And my family." He looks at them in determination and they nod. "We'll need to know your name." Without breaking eye contact he says, "My name is Rictor."

* * *

 **It's been a few months since Rictor left and the kids are still at camp for another month so we decide to go to the beach until I get a call on the phone. Tori looks at me, gesturing for me to get it since she's packing lunch and the others are loading the van. I pick up the phone, "Hello. Graceful black orphanage Ava speaking."**

What I hear next makes my heart stop. "This is shizume general hospital. I'm calling about Rictor, he was admitted with several cuts and a broken rib earlier today." I cut the poor nurse off. "I'll be right over." I put the phone on the receiver and turn to Tori and she looks at me curiously. "Beach trip is canceled. Rictor is in the hospital."

Tori nods and tells the others while I put shoes on and use the shadows to get to the hospital. I run inside and go to the nurses station. "I'm here for Rictor Flint." The nurse nods and directs me to room 210. I press the elevator button and go in pressing the number 2. I wish the elevator would go faster. When I finally get off on the second floor rushing to Rictors room and opening the door seeing him lying on the bed unconscious.

I walk in and just stare at him for a few minutes assessing his condition. Then he starts to wake up. He groans a bit but then notices I'm in the room. "Mum. Why are you here?" I smile at him softly and brush his bangs away from his face. "I'm still your emergency contact remember, now how did this happen?" He looks at me a little sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "I got ambushed by some blues while I was walking with Anna…" He trails off and suddenly gets wide eyed and panicky, "Crap I lost Anna. King's going to kill me!" I watch him panic and feel someone pulling at my sleeve.

I look down and see said little girl who's perfectly fine. "Well you are certainly well loved, and it's good to see you again Anna. How have you been." She smiles at me. "Good. I missed you." I just smile and help her onto the bed and when Rictor sees her he breaks into happy tears. Then from what I can tell the nurse is saying visitor hours are over and they want to keep Rictor here for the night and observe him. "I'll come back tomorrow and sign your discharge papers. For now I'll take this little girl home." He nods and I look at Anna who's falling asleep on my lap. "Anna it's time to get you home, you can't stay in the hospital all night and I'm sure your family's worried about you." She latches onto me as I pick her up and carry her out of the hospital headed towards HOMRA. I wonder how the red clan will react to this?


End file.
